


just like mama

by lilspacecowboy



Series: Supercorptober 2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Discovering Powers, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspacecowboy/pseuds/lilspacecowboy
Summary: Liam Luthor discovers his first superpower.Supercorptober 2019: Day 3 - Glasses





	just like mama

The click of Lena's heels could be heard echoing around the school. Teachers even poked their heads out to see what could produce the sheer volume her stilettos were giving off, but that didn't bother her. If anything her steps got louder with her because she was urgently needed. 

Lena Luthor finally arrived at her destination: the principal's office for Olivia Marsdin Elementary School. “Where is he,” she didn't even knock, which threw the receptionist off her game as she flew out of her chair.

“Mrs. Luthor wait! You can't just barge in here!” Lena paid her no attention and walked through the last door to get to the principal and past the receptionist. 

“You call me and tell me my son exploded a bathroom and she has the nerve to tell me I just can't barge in here! Let. Me. See. My. Son,” the venom could be heard dripping off her voice.

“Mrs. Luthor, I understand the urgency, but this is a very delicate situation. We just need to know how he… did what he did.”

“It's simple really, he didn't do it.” The principal didn't believe her one bit, but after twenty minutes of intense negotiation, she finally convinced him that her son didn't explode a bathroom in a heat-vision induced panic.

He led her to the bathroom where the littlest Luthor refused to be moved from. “Liam, hey, it's Mommy. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. Let's just come out of there.” She could've honestly gone in there and got him herself, there was a giant-still-smoking hole in the door, but that's not what her son needed right now.

“Mommy?” came the scared little voice. 

“Yes baby, let's get out of here okay?” And slowly a little body came out of the debris and flung itself into Lena's open arms. As Lena carried the boy out of the school she vaguely gestured to the ruins of the bathroom, “don't worry, I'll pay to have that fixed.”

///////

Once home Liam got showered in love and wrapped in as many blankets Lena could find. “Would you like to tell me what happened to the bathroom back there?” she tried to make her voice soft as she stared into familiar blue eyes. Eyes that were starting to well up with tears again.

“I-it was an accident, I swear! This kid was picking o-on me a-and I jus got so mad! And then t-this stuff jus came out my eyes! I’m so sorry Mommy. I d-didn't mean to I s-swear!” After the long-winded confession the poor boy started to hyperventilate and cry and Lena just couldn't have that. She wrapped him in the tightest hug the blankets would allow and buried her face in his dark hair.

“Don't worry Love, I know you didn't mean to. And I'm not mad at you, I promise.”

“Really?” came the sad, small voice.

“Really, really. But I do have to call Mama, I feel like she can make everything all better again okay?”

“Okay.”

///////

“Sorry, it took me so long! I had to make a couple of pit stops before I came home!” It wasn't a lie she did have to make a couple of pit stops, but she also took a couple of laps around the city to calm her nerves. Her son had developed heat vision. And while Kara knew it was a possibility he could inherit her powers, it was always a fifty-fifty shot. And it was too early! She didn't expect to get a call that her seven-year-old son blew up his school bathroom. So she panicked and bit, flew around the city for a while and then went to her sisters to get started on a very special gift.

Her house was quiet except for the two bodies snuggled tightly on the couch watching some comedy special. But as soon as she announced herself the tv was nothing but background noise.

“Mama! I’ve been waiting for you forever!”

“I know! I’m so sorry, but I had to get something special for my sweet boy who, I heard, has had the worst day.”

“Y-yeah, I did something bad.”

“But it was an accident I heard huh baby?”

“I-i still feel bad though.”

“I know, and that's why I brought you these,” Kara brings her gaze from her son to Lena who's watching expectantly, like knows exactly what she's about to bring out. She carefully pulls out a Liam-sized pair of glasses, just like the ones she received when she first got to Earth. “These, little one, are for you.”

“Glasses?”

“Yes! Glasses! But I need you to keep them on at all times.” she was worrying her lips, probably because he still hadn't reached out to grab them.

With the cutest tilt of his head, he asked, “Why?”

“Well, you see, you're going to start… developing powers now. That's what happened in the bathroom, you got your heat vision! A-and these glasses will help you control that and other powers that come up.” Kara had never been this nervous. Not even when Liam was born. What if he was mad about his powers? What if he wanted to just be a normal boy?

“You mean… I get to be like you Mama?” he looked so hopeful in eyes, Kara didn't know why she was ever nervous in the first place.

“Yes my handsome boy,” Lena came to help when Kara was rendered speechless, “you can be just like Mama.” And that's when she placed the glasses on his face, and he smiled the brightest smile she'd ever seen, and at that moment Kara had never been happier.


End file.
